


The Masks We Wear

by siren_dragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Illusions, Oneshot, Practice makes perfect, fake smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_dragon/pseuds/siren_dragon
Summary: "It was an action he practiced constantly...but it was never truly perfect."





	The Masks We Wear

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a short drabble I wrote that's inspired by a headcanon I saw on Tumblr by @joioliviapolaroid, on where Ardyn practices his smiles in a mirror. Here is the result. :)

 

It was an action he practiced constantly, rehearsing the movements with almost religious devotion; but it was never truly perfect. For each and every time the smile would devolve into a arrogant smirk or condescending grin. It was the one expression he could never pull into his world of façades, for the action was one used with genuine emotion...and he knew that such feelings no longer existed for him.

Ardyn glanced briefly toward the caravan in the early morning light, the four boys; for they were no more than children compared to him, still slumbering within. Today was the day he would guide the wayward prince to the Archaean and see for himself if he was truly the Chosen King. Making his way to the Coernix Station washroom, Ardyn sealed the door behind him and leaned over the sink, gazing into the looking-glass at his reflection.

Even though his appearance have been frozen in time, Ardyn felt he looked more haggard than ever before. As he stared at the reflection he slowly moved his lips; curling them upward into a smile, only for the expression to appear more sinister than sincere.

"That won't do...." he murmured to himself before trying once more.

Again he tried, and again, the expression eluded him. Over and over he kept smiling only for the smile to transform into a smirk or a vindictive grin. His grip on the porcelain sink tightened as his frustration continued to grow at the lack of success. And when he turned to look into the mirror once more, his eyes had turned black and the smile he tried to perform looked absolutely horrifying.

For it was the face of a monster.

Ardyn roared in anger; slamming his fist against the mirror and shattering the glass. He panted heavily as he stared at his reflection, the spider web cracks on the looking-glass dividing his appearance into two: one of the monster, and one of the man. Ardyn slowly pulled his hand away from the mirror, the daemons already restoring his damaged flesh. He stared at his split reflection as the scourge slowly retreated back into his body, restoring his appearance to it's original state.

"I suppose I need more practice," he chuckled humorlessly before exiting the washroom.

Ardyn entered the small supply store and leaned against the wall, waiting for his Highness to arrive. At long last the boy and his merry band awoke, entering the store in search of resources for the task ahead.

"Good morning to you~." Ardyn spoke cheerfully, allowing a sly smile to form on his face.

After all, practice certainly did make **_perfect_**...


End file.
